mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Scorpion
Scorpions are hostile mobs that will only attack the player at night or at low light levels (such as in a cave), or if the player attacks them first. They come in four varieties: the Orange-Red Dirt Scorpion, which can spawn almost anywhere, the Black Cave Scorpion, which spawns in caves, below layer 40 of the world, the Red Nether Scorpion, which spawns in the Nether and is fireproof, and the Blue Frost Scorpion, which spawns in Snow Biomes. If a Scorpion attacks the player, it has a chance of causing a negative side effect. These include: *'Dirt Scorpion: '''Poisons the player. *'Cave Scorpion:' Nausea effect. *'Nether Scorpion:' Sets the player on fire. *'Frost Scorpion:''' Slows the player down. Scorpions can climb up vertically, meaning that they can scale up walls and fences. As this is the case, walls and fences make poor protection for the player and any tamed mobs. Scorpions have a chance of dropping a Scorpion Sting or Chitin when killed. Each Scorpion will drop a Sting or Chitin of its own type (for example, a Frost Scorpion will drop a Frost Scorpion Sting or Frost Chitin). Scorpion Stings can be used as low durability weapons or used to craft a Scorpion Sword. Chitin can be used to craft Scorpion Armor. When a full set of scorpion armor of a certain type is worn, the player gains a special ability. Taming and Riding As of the 4.4.0 update, Scorpions can now be tamed. By killing a Scorpion that has babies on its back, the babies will fall to the ground. The babies can then be picked up by right-clicking on them, which will allow the Scorpion to be named. You have to right-click on the baby Scorpion when its just fell from its mother Scorpion's back, if it grows bigger, it can't be tamed by right-clicking or any taming method at all. Fully-grown tamed Scorpions may attack other mobs, including your pet/s, so they should be kept seperately. Once the baby has grown to full size, the Scorpion can be ridden by placing a Saddle on it. By feeding a tamed Scorpion an Essence of Darkness, a Scorpion Egg can be acquired. Placing this near a Torch will cause it to hatch within a couple of minutes, and it is necessary to stay near the egg in order to tame the hatched scorpion (placing it requires standing approximately where the egg is wanted, then right-clicking). This will produce a baby Scorpion that must be named, just as if a Scorpion with babies on its back was killed. Scorpions can be healed by feeding them Raw Rat or Cooked Rat. Scorpions don't take fall damage, whether or not they are being ridden. Tamed Scorpions will attack baby bunnies and elephants. They do not attack hostile mobs when being ridden. ID's for all Scorpion eggs: [username 4101 1 # Normal: 41 Cave: 42 Nether: 43 Frost: 44 Undead: 45 Undead Scorpions Undead Scorpions are acquired by feeding a tamed Scorpion an Essence of Undead. Tamed Undead Scorpions behave no differently than other tamed Scorpions, but they have glowing Red eyes. Unlike other undead mobs, Undead Scorpions do not take damage from Splash Potions of Instant Healing, nor do they show signs of decay after given an Essence of Undead. They do not set fire and die in day or light Gallery Frost_Scorpion.jpg|A Frost Scorpion. Nether Scorpion.jpg|A Nether Scorpion. Cave Scorpion.jpg|A Cave Scorpion. Undead_Scorpion.jpg|An Undead Scorpion. Scorpion.jpg|A normal Scorpion with babies. Baby Scorpion.jpg|A regular baby Scorpion being held by the player. 2013-07-10_22.55.27.png|A tamed baby Scorpion. Category:Mobs Category:Terrestrial Mobs Category:Tamable Mobs Category:Nocturnal Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Mountable Mobs Category:Cave dwelling mobs Category:Nether stuff Category:Artic mobs Category:Arthropods Category:Boneless Category:Nether Mobs Category:Invertebrates